Nights Like These
by kalajmic
Summary: Scout McCall is Scott's baby sister who is thrown along side him in the world of the supernatural and causes trouble by falling in love with his first Beta. *previously Wolves At Night


**_Idiots_**

* * *

The first tryouts of the season are always my favorite thing to watch. Mainly because I liked to watch my idiot brother and his best friend get torn apart on the field. Walking out with Scott and Stiles, I scanned her eyes across the field, feeling satisfied with the number of boys who came out that day to try out.

"We have about 117 million _other_ problems to worry about and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them." I heard Stiles say, but I could only focus on what seemed to be the best lacrosse player Beacon Hills has _ever_ seen standing in goal.

"It is now." Scott told him, following Scout's gaze over on the field.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked, irritation lacing his voice.

"That would be Liam Dunbar, boys. He went to Davenport Prep last semester. I don't know why he is here." I told them, immediately recognizing him when he took off his helmet. The only person who was as good as Liam in goal is Danny.

"Scout, how in the hell do you know that? You know what, never mind, go sit." Stiles commanded, doing as she was told, I stumbled along the way. I sat watching practice, the boys eyeing Liam as he and his friend warmed up together but halfway through I had to leave, my phone buzzing about a mass murder spree that happened last night.

Coming back after a few classes, after Scott and Kira managed to talk Stiles out of ditching school for the fun of seeing the dead bodies of the Walcott family, I went back onto the field, seeing a saddened Scott.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I asked, his head hanging low.

"I'm not team captain anymore." was all he said before running on the field. I found Kira and Malia sitting on the benches watching the boys run laps, Stiles naturally coming in last, his breath labored and deep and he managed to sweat like he ran a 5k and while everyone else was trying to catch their breath, Liam was the only one doing push ups.

Watching everyone try to make shots, I couldn't help myself when I stood up and cheered for Liam when he scored a goal, getting odd looks from my friends, but Liam on the other hand looked my way sending me a wink, looking me up and down with a smile playing on his lips.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team, or _good_?" Kira asked me, a worried look on her face.

"Scott doesn't want to use his wolf powers, he thinks it's cheating…when he was first bitten and made first line, Stiles told him specifically not to use wolf powers because he thought Scott would hurt another player, but that was _before_ Scott learned how to control his strength and the shift." I explained, watching the boys gather around Coach as he told them what to do next, Scott and Stiles were on for two-on-one's. I definitely had a bad feeling about this.

I learned to listen to my bad feelings when no one else would. I was kind of like Lydia, I could feel when someone was dying or going to be dead, but I could see _when_ if I had something to look into. Deaton said I was some kind of Oracle and crystal-watcher. Grabbing a clear crystal from my skirt pocket, I clutched it in my hand, trying to feel out who would it be.

"I gotta go guys…" I mumbled, my eyes glued to the field as I blindly walked off the bleachers and towards the field, standing quietly behind Coach so he wouldn't yell at me. I whispered under my breath at Scott to take it down a notch, but he was too into getting this poor kid off the field so he could protect his mighty might position.

After Garret was knocked over by Scott and Stiles, it was Liam's turn. Before he put on his helmet he looked over at me and smiled one last time. He started off towards the goal, faking out Stiles along the way and dodging Scott's long stick before tossing the ball effortlessly into the goal. I smiled and cheered along with the people behind me before Malia angrily stood up.

"That was luck!" she shouted at coach before cupping her hands around her mouth, "Do over!"

"There are no do over's sweetheart." Coach said about to blow his whistle. "This is a try-out."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Malia offered causing coach to send Liam back in.

I started walking onto the field once Liam began to run at Scott and Stiles, Coach telling me to get my ass off his field, but he was cut short when Liam charged towards the again but this time he didn't make it past and he was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"No coach, I'm alright." Liam started, getting up but then he visibly winced and groaned, one foot hovering in the air. "I think it's my leg."

Once I reached the boys, Coach was yelling for the team to take a lap, Scott telling him we'd take him to the nurse. I wrapped one of my arms around Liam's muscular torso, putting his arm around my shoulder. Looking at his face, Liam was staring at my lips, his blue eyes were so clear and pure, I could almost read into them.

"You're Scout McCall, right?" he asked looking into my eyes now. I nodded, sending him a silent yes. "You must be the nicer twin, right?" he joked as Stiles got his other side, helping Liam waddle to Stile's jeep. I climbed in the back with Liam, setting his hurt ankle on my lap while the other two boys sat up front, silent.

"We're actually not twins. I am one year younger than him and we have different moms. But yeah, I guess you could say I'm the nicer one." I explained.

"So you're a sophomore then?"

"Yes I am, I actually might graduate early, with all my extra credits and all." I said trying to keep the conversation going. Liam and I kept talking about classes we both we taking the whole way to the hospital, Stiles constantly looking in the mirror at us. I knew Stiles and Scott didn't like Liam because of how good he was in lacrosse but I thought he was quite nice.

Once we got there, Stiles and I helped Liam inside again, Scott holding open all the doors. We were at the check in counter when Scott's mom rounded the corner, stopping in her tracks from the sight alone.

"Hi, mom." Scott said, waving at her.

I managed to get Scott and Stiles to go away Lydia calling them anyways, Melissa helping me bring Liam into an exam room where a doctor came in to talk to him. I sat in the cold hospital chairs, watching the doctor take off Liam's shoe and sock making Liam wince. Feeling my stomach buzz with nausea, I stepped out, standing by the doorframe, listening.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The doctor asked in a fatherly tone.

"I went up against two juniors, one of them was the captain of the team but I was trying to impress his sister," Liam stated loud and clear. I held my breath, straining to hear better. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, but your mother might be mad at me for letting you play lacrosse in the first place. But remember what I say Liam, play smart, not hard. Even if it is for a girl, I think she'd like you better on the field than off of it." With that the doctor left the room, leaving me room to walk in.

"Is it broken?" I asked, holding my hands behind my back, my eyes glued to his ankle.

"Yeah, I might be out the rest of the season but we can't be sure until we get an x-ray." He sounded so sad it broke my heart.

I sat on the side of the bed with Liam's good foot, pulling his hands in mine, rubbing them trying to be comforting. "I am so sorry for what my brother did to you. It wasn't fair _at_ _all_."

"Scout, you have nothing to be sorry about. Your brother broke my ankle, not you. Besides you're the one being so nice to me…" Smiling I squeezed his hands and we just sat there for a moment or two until we heard a loud roar. Telling him to stay put, I went out into the hallway, looking down the way I thought I heard the noise come from.

I backed into the room slowly until I was rammed into a strong, hard chest. Turning around I was met with a scared looking Liam.

"I told you to stay in there, you shouldn't put pressure on your ankle." I began to scold him when I followed Liam's gaze to the other end of the hallway where a bloody Sean Walcott with razor sharp teeth stood, his eyes glued on us.

"Liam, get back into the room. _Now_." I tried to command, but Sean was already bounding towards us, his hands around each of our throats. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, thrashing my body trying to break free but it didn't work seeing Sean made sure my head bashed against something on our way to where ever he was taking us.

* * *

I woke up on the roof of the hospital. I couldn't tell what was happening; I only saw figures, my vision too blurry to really understand them. Rolling over, I touched my head, feeling the blood seep down my forehead.

"Scott, I can't hold on!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I tried to stand up, stumbling over a bit my eyes glued on the scene in front of me. One moment I was looking at Sean holding my brother's arms and the next, I saw Scott bite down on something in front of him, Sean falling to the ground, a bullet through his head. When he was free, Scott pulled up the person he bit which turned out to be Liam.

Screaming, I watched a bald man in all black, his mouth nonexistent hold his finder over his mouth, as if he was telling us to be quiet. Scott asked him why he did that, the two of us watching as he disappeared.

"Liam!?" I shouted, running towards him, holding him in my arms as he winced, watching me touch his bite mark.

"We gotta go, Scout." Scott rushed me, grabbing my upper arm and tossing Liam over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked, Scott only said home. I was utterly confused on why he was doing this, but I could see the wheels turning. When we got home, Scott took Liam upstairs, he told me to go to my room and change. Looking down, blood from my head and probably from Sean staining my whole outfit. Sighing, I went to my room and got into a pajama top and bottom set then I proceeded to make four cups of tea, bringing three into Scott's room where Liam was no where to be found.

Just as I was about to ask where he was, Stiles walked in his first thought was the same.

"Liam is lying down." Scott said, too fast, I thought. Walking to his bathroom, I knew Stiles was following me, too. I stood in front of the tub, feeling the energy around it. It was sacred, the color surrounding the area was a muddy blue-ish black and the smell around it was suffocating. Ripping back the curtain my eyes snapped down to Liam who was duct taped on his mouth, arms and legs then back to Stiles and Scott.

"You _idiots_."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, this is a new story I wrote because of my new baby boy on teen wolf Liam, no Isaac is not being replaced, I swear.**_

 _ **Comment if you dare.**_


End file.
